


Малфои не берут в расчёт

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Люциус столкнулся с дилеммой, которую нужно решить и как можно скорее.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Molly Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Малфои не берут в расчёт

**Author's Note:**

> Спустя четыре c половиной года — вот он. Привет, 2015!

Люциус Малфой с самого детства знал, что ему нужно будет жениться на чистокровной волшебнице — этого требовали все писанные и неписанные кодексы Малфоев. Отец с малых лет строго наказывал ему, что будущая супруга должна быть умна и недурна собой, и, конечно же, чистокровна. 

Поступив в Хогвартс, Люциус готовился доказать отцу, что он — самый лучший сын. Но проходили годы, и Люциусу начинало казаться, что всё обстоит совсем наоборот. 

Удача улыбнулась ему, когда, будучи на пятом курсе Слизерина, он наконец заметил её — Нарциссу Блэк. Тихая, скромная и неприметная, она всё чаще стала появляться на слуху у сокурсников и учителей и среди всех казалась нежным распустившимся цветком. Она была мила, а ещё изящна, умна и, самое главное, чистокровна. О ней шептались все, кто осмелился хотя бы попытаться пригласить юную Блэк на свидание, но ещё больше шептались те, кто смелости так и не набрался. Его сверстники тоже не остались в стороне. Люциусу даже доставляло удовольствие добиваться её, ведь, как известно, Блэки славились гордостью и упрямством, а она, зная этикет и манеры, всё же отвечала на его ухаживания, и это можно было считать триумфом. 

К концу седьмого курса, когда Люциус блестяще сдал экзамены, его родители начали поговаривать о свадьбе, ведь и Нарциссе в Хогвартсе учиться оставалось недолго, всего лишь год. Каждый раз, когда об этом заходила речь, на лице Люциуса появлялась довольная ухмылка. Наконец-то он сможет доказать отцу, что хоть чего-то достоин. 

Окончив Хогвартс, Люциус начал свой взлёт по карьерной лестнице, хотя никто и не сомневался в том, что он скоро окажется по правую руку от министра или даже, того гляди, выше. Однако даже тогда у Люциуса Абрахаса Малфоя оставались обязанности. 

Выполняя одну из таких обязанностей, он и приехал в дом Прюэттов: сообщить тетушке своей невесты, Лукреции, о том, что скоро им, её мужу Игнатиусу и ей, предстоит побывать на свадьбе. Люциус был знаком с семьей Прюэттов лишь заочно, но уже уважал их, ведь они, как и он сам, были чистокровными и заключали браки лишь с чистокровными, такими, как Блэки, а Нарцисса как раз была одной из них. 

Лишь намного позже Люциус узнал, что одна из дальних родственниц Нарциссы, Цедрелла Блэк, вышла за осквернителя крови — Септимуса Уизли, после чего их репутация в мире волшебников, в частности, в кругу чистокровных, пошатнулась. Тогда Люциус не понимал праведного гнева отца, который пригрозил, что выжжет его с семейного древа, хотя, это, конечно, было преувеличением, Абракас бы никогда бы этого не сделал. В итоге отец смирился, ведь имя Блэков, несмотря ни на что, оставалось одним из самых уважаемых.

Чета Прюэттов приняла его радушно, и, хотя в начале беседы чувствовалось напряжение, в целом всё прошло на высшем уровне. Светская беседа проходила без запинки, и Люциус с удовольствием обнаружил, что семья Прюэттов соблюдает традиции волшебного мира. 

Если Люциуса и удивило наличие некоторых маггловских приспособлений, то он не подал виду и посчитал, что раз они здесь, то, вероятно, заслуживают внимания, хотя внутренний голос нашептывал ему, что это и странно. Но Люциус предпочёл не заострять на этом внимание, продолжив учтивую беседу с Игнатиусом и Лукрецией Прюэтт о предстоящей свадьбе. 

Ничего не предвещало в тот вечер возникшего недоразумения, но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Люциус понимал, что сглупил. И была б его воля, он бы забыл об этом случае навсегда, стерев с себя клеймо позора. 

Было около пяти вечера, когда домовик семейства Прюэттов объявил о времени чаепития, и Люциус понял, что уже опаздывает на встречу с отцом, что было непростительно. Он поспешно извинился, добавив, что с нетерпением будет ждать их на свадьбе. 

В дверях он столкнулся с миловидной девушкой, показавшейся ему смутно знакомой, но её наряд, по меркам Малфоев, был совсем неподобающим: босые ноги, растрёпанные рыжие волосы, грязный подол платья… Затем взгляд быстро метнулся к нелепым веснушкам на лице, пока не встретился взглядом с большими карими глазами. Он со стыдом вспоминал ту долгую минуту, когда его взгляд задержался на пышных формах, и лишь потом обратился к лицу — верх невежливости, о которой стоило умалчивать.

На мгновение Люциус застыл, смотря на оборванку во все глаза, но та словно и не обратила на это внимания. 

— Тетя Лукреция, — вместо этого она обошла его и поприветствовала сидящую за столом женщину. — Дядя Игнатиус, — кивнула она мужчине. 

— Молли, — тепло улыбнулась ей Лукреция, — здравствуй. Как поживают Билл и Чарли? — чуть помедлив, она добавила: — Артур? Ты прошмыгнула мимо нас прямо в сад, и мы не успели пообщаться. Чаю?

Она поправила выбившуюся прядь, смущенно улыбаясь: 

— Всё хорошо, тётя. Дайте мне минутку, и я к вам присоединюсь.

— Ты неподобающе выглядишь, — недовольно поджав губы, вдруг заметил Игнатиус. И Люциус предпочёл отвести взгляд. 

— Дядя, — мягко улыбнулась Игнатиусу Молли, — ты же знаешь, никто не справляется с выдворением этих гномов лучше меня. 

Игнатиус лишь сухо кивнул и добавил: 

— Приведи себя в порядок, пожалуйста. Всё-таки у нас гости, — тут он кивнул на Люциуса, что всё так же растерянно стоял в дверях, но стоило услышать своё имя, тут же сбросил с себя оцепенение. 

Он увидел, как на губах Молли появилась тень улыбки. 

— Конечно, дядя.

* * *

Второй раз Люциус встретил Молли уже-давно-миссис-Уизли, тех самых Уизли, как сообщил отец уже на своей свадьбе. Он прекрасно видел, что почти все гости обходят Уизли стороной — хотя тех, похоже, это не смущало, — а также дословно помнил то, что сказал ему отец. Он проклинал себя за то, что она ему приглянулась, а почему именно, даже дураку было понятно.

Но, как и подобает хозяину праздника, он вместе с Нарциссой, уже законной супругой, радушно встречал и выслушивал поздравления всех родственников, вежливо кивая и благодаря.

Когда настал черед Прюэттов, он понял, что с ним творится что-то непонятное, но взял себя в руки. Ведь Нарцисса, стоя с ним под руку, просто сияла от счастья, и сам он, смотря на жену, тоже не мог сдержать легкой улыбки. 

Поздоровавшись, они обменялись любезностями, а взгляд Люциуса совершенно случайно задержался на обладательнице рыжих волос. 

— Нас не представили в прошлый раз, — учтиво сказал он, когда они с Нарциссой оказались рядом с новоиспечённой четой Уизли. — Люциус Малфой. А это моя жена Нарцисса, — разъяснил он поспешно, оправдываясь тем, что это для Нарциссы, которая в знак своего удивления лишь чуть склонила голову набок. — Мы столкнулись в день моей встречи с твоей тетушкой.

Нарцисса мягко улыбнулась в ответ, чуть сильнее сжав его локоть.

— Артур, — представился высокий рыжий мужчина, целуя руку Нарциссы — Люциусу он сразу не понравился, хоть и показался ему знакомым. — А это моя жена Молли, — кивнув в сторону жены, сказал он. — Приятно познакомиться. 

Люциус обошелся крепким рукопожатием. Он видел, как Молли нахмурилась, рассматривая его. И тут на её губах появилась странная улыбка. 

— А вы, вероятно, тот самый гость, что приходил к тёте Лукреции и дяде Игнатиусу, — вдруг сказала она, ни капли не смутившись. В её глазах загорелся весёлый огонёк. 

— Верно, — усмехнулся Люциус, понимая, что пол уходит из-под ног. 

— Простите за неловкость, в тот вечер я пыталась выселить надоедливых гномов из тётушкиного сада.

— Ничего, — он вежливо улыбнулся, его с детства учили держать лицо. — Дорогая, — мягко шепнул он Нарциссе на ухо, — не желаешь немного пунша? 

— Было бы замечательно, — сверкнув улыбкой, ответила она. 

Перед тем, как отойти, Люциус не удержался и поцеловал жену в оголенное плечо, пряча улыбку. Он должен был стать самым счастливым человеком на свете, но вместо этого чувствовал себя опустошенным и измотанным до самой последней капли. Ему хотелось позорно сбежать, что он и сделал, коря себя за то, что не смог побороть этот порыв.

Спустя всего пару минут он взял себя в руки, вернувшись с бокалом пунша, и обнял жену. Ведь он чистокровный, и у него теперь была любимая жена и семья, а всё остальное не имеет значения. Малфои не берут в расчёт то, что недолговечно и не имеет ценности. Это пройдет.


End file.
